The Revelations
by S k i n n e y L o v e
Summary: A compilation of drabbles all having to do with the unmasking of our Spidey boy. What were the people on the subway's thoughts on seeing Spider-Man's unmasked face? What will they do if they see him again, as Peter Parker? Will they recognize him? Will Peter Parker go public with his life saving alter-ego?
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderman unmasked! This is mainly a bunch of drabbles, some going from the people of the subway seeing Peter walking down the street, to other possible ways Mary Jane could of found out who Peter really was. Also involves some close encounters of his identity being revealed to the whole city :) I don't know why, but stories centering around this seem to hold a lot of interest to me. The size of these chapters will vary greatly, since some ideas don't involve much of a plot, making it harder to write a long chapter, while others may be larger than 10,000 words.**

Just a teenager. Thats all he was. Was probably the same age of their own children. The same age of the little kids older brothers or sisters. He had short, simple brown hair, crystal blue eyes and a face with a soft complexion. He looked innocent, youthful, harmless. Maybe even a bit weak. Only, he had just stopped a fifteen car or more shuttle that was going nearly a hundred miles per hour single handedly. The passengers of the first car all knew that this was a time to remember. They were the only people in the world (except for maybe a few close friends or family maybe) who have seen the great Spiderman's face. They now had the power to become extremely rich. All they had to do was take a picture of the unconscious, unmasked body and sell it to a hungry newspaper company. But something inside them compelled to protect this young boy. Not one soul took advantage of him. They all just stared sympathetically towards him, eyeing his ripped suit, the blood seeping out of his wounds. Yes, even Spiderman bled.

The people held their breath as his eyes fluttered open. He looked dazed and confused. The passengers of the first shuttle car crowded closer to him, staring directly into his eyes. It was then when the realization struck him. A hand shakily came up to touch his face. His eyes widened with horror when his fingers touched his skin, not the spandex of his mask. His eyes worriedly scanned over every person huddled over him.

"We won't tell." One man said softly. A chorus of agreements followed the statement. The boy didn't move, still shocked with his unmasked face. _I can't leave without it! _Two young boys pushed through the crowd.

"We found this while you were fighting Dr. Octopus... Here you go mister... Mister Spiderman." The boy nearest to him put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the red mask. Timidly, his arm stretched out towards his hero. Peter took it from the boy gently and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." The teenager pulled the mask over his face. He grunted as he attempted to stand up on shaky, sore legs. His muscles ached. Multiple hands shot out and grabbed his steel like biceps, stabilizing him. Not used to being touched while in costume, his first reaction was to pull away. Only, he lost his balance due to his current state of weakness.

"Easy there... You sure did put a lot of stress on your body." One woman said sternly, with a soft, grateful smile.

"I'm fine... Really... I-" Peter was cut off by a loud crash. The roof of the first shuttle car was completely ripped off. Women and children screamed, men stood paralyzed with fear. Dr. Octopus stood in the isle of the shuttle car, one of his metal tentacles hanging over the side of the drop off, in it was a screaming girl.

"MARY JANE!" Peter screamed and lurched forward, ignoring the pain. It should subside soon anyway.

"Ahh, does the itsy bitsy spider care for this girl?" The man mocked, loosening his hold on the red-haired girl, she slipped further out his grasp, getting closer to dropping towards the dark abyss below. She shrieked and clung desperately to the freaky tentacle.

"Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with this. You found me. No need to keep her hostage any longer." Peter tried to keep his voice level, tried to reason with the insane scientist.

"How wrong you are Spiderman. You will suffer the loss of your love just as I have lost mine." The man smiled maliciously, the metal tentacle the gripped the girl opened up wide, dropping her.

"MJ! NO!" Peter didn't waste a millisecond. He leaped out of the shuttle, nearly running over a little boy. A metal tentacle suddenly appeared in front of Peter, it rammed into his chest full force, knocking him into the wall of the shuttle, completely crashing through the metal. The passengers jumped out of the way, trying to not get in the cross fire of Spiderman and the villain. They all winced at seeing the ripped open side of the shuttle. They could hardly imagine what it would feel like to be thrown with such force that you would rip through a metal wall. They were even more amazed with the teenaged boy stood up quickly and dove off the side of the cliff, he didn't even seem fazed by the crash.

The horrified screams of the redheaded girl echoed around their minds, she was still screaming. The man with the tentacles coming out of his spine watched as Spiderman shot a web out, pulling the girl towards him. His arms secure around her waist, he flipped over and shot a web at the top of shuttle tracks, slinging them upwards. Soon as they reached the shuttle, Peter let go of the girl. He then spun around to the octopus monster. Before he could shoot out a bullet like web, one of the metal tentacles grasped Mary Jane's throat, blocking off her air supply. Gagging and choking noises escaped the girl's throat as she desperately tried to get air.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend." Otto's gripped tightened, preparing to break her neck.

"MARY JANE! NO!" The teenaged boy screamed out, falling to his knees. "Please.." He begged, "Don't hurt her. Take me instead. Do what you want with me, but don't hurt MJ."

The passengers we silent, frozen with fear. Here was the great Spiderman. Only a teenager, giving up his life to protect the girl he loves.

Otto paused and thought over Spiderman's offer. This was his only chance to easily snatch up Spiderman. To capture Spiderman would mean getting his trudium. The snake like tentacle quickly wrapped the boy up with a metal wire, disabling him, then grabbed him tightly, dropping the girl. Dr. Octopus then took off, going to get his trudium.

The people quickly helped the girl to her feet, she was ghostly pale, and on the verge of hysteria. "Come on... You can pull through this Spidey... Don't disappoint me." Her shaky breath whispered.

This memory was very vivid in all of their heads. Even weeks after the incident. Spiderman made it out alive, just as he always does. No one had seen Mary Jane Watson since. It wasn't until one afternoon. A man who was on that first shuttle car was sitting down at a park bench. He heard soft laughter and giggles coming down the side walk. He looked up to see the approaching people. He was completely shocked to see Spiderman. It was his first time seeing Spiderman unmasked since the shuttle incident. He had been secretly on the look out for the familiar face, but never saw it.

Now right in front of him was the unmasked Spiderman, looking like any other teenaged boy. His arm was wrapped around the waist of a beautiful red haired girl. He recognized her as Mary Jane.

"Peter, your shirt..." She warned.

_So that was his name. Peter. _The man thought, and smiled. The first few top buttons of his shirt were not buttoned, a visible red spandex peaked out in the opening of the shirt.

"Oh! Thanks." Peter quickly buttoned up his shirt and looked around to see if anyone saw that. His face dropped when he saw the man sitting on the bench staring at him with a sly smile. "Crap.." Peter muttered. "Err... You didn't see what you just thought you saw...?"

"Don't worry. I've kept your secret for this long, I won't give it out now." The guy replied. Peter looked at MJ completely confused.

"Oh! You were on the shuttle weren't you?" Peter asked, happy that it was a trustful person who saw his slip up.

"Indeed I was." The man replied. "So your name is Peter, huh?"

"Well, I guess it is pointless to hide my information from you. Yes, I'm Peter Parker, your average nerdy college student." Spiderman smiled shyly.

The man stood up, "I'm Mark. Nice to meet you Peter." The two shook hands, stared at each other in silence for a moment, before they nodded goodbye and went their separate ways. The man smiled to himself watching the young couple walk off. _Just a boy. That is all he is. Just a boy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, just so all you know, I will update a chapter whenever a idea comes to me. That will explain the random time lengths between my updating chapters. Also, I have a nasty habit to not proof read my work. This is in the Spider-Man Movie universe (not the Amazing Spider-Man) Again, this has to do with the people from the subway. I tend to write my chapters quickly, because I am usually in a hurry to go somewhere and I just don't have the time to proof read. I kind of just do it as I type, but I don't catch very many mistakes. So ignore my little mistakes, but please notify me if I majorly screw something up. Ready for the next chapter? I am ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

"Where is that boy?" A middle aged man sighed, clearly irritated. He looked up at the clock and back at the door, "He is 30 minutes late... Again."

A woman who appeared to be in her near 40s looked up from the rack of CD's in front of her. She looked over to the mumbling store manager, he seemed to be very irritated. He looked over at her making her quickly glance away.

"You! Do you have a job?"

"Um, no...?" She replied hesitantly.

"Good. Do you want one?" He looked her up and down, making sure she didn't have some noticeable physical disability.

"Why do you ask?" She looked over at him with curiosity, then decided to read his name tag so she at least knew who she was talking to. Apparently, his name was Chris.

"Well, one is about to open up." The manager, Chris, looked over at the door, and squinted his eyes trying to see better. "In about 30 seconds.." The lady looked at him confused.

A soft ring echoed around the small store, announcing the arrival of another customer. Chris crossed his arms, looked over at the clock and back to the young man who just walked into the store. The young man looked down as if he were ashamed, then cautiously approached the manager. It wasn't until the boy looked up again when recognition struck the lady. _Those blue eyes... That hair... _She was shocked. She had never dreamed to live to see a day like this. Here was the amazing Spider-Man. Dressed as the average every day person, going to work like everybody else.

"Peter Parker. Your late. Again." Chris said in a blank tone. He was clearly very upset.

"I'm sorry! Really, I am. I tried my best to get here on time, but there was this disturbance in the city and-" Peter was cut off by the manager.

"Another disturbance? Peter, what is with you and all this 'disturbances'? You have never been early or on time a day on this job. I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire you." Chris sighed and looked over at Peter with a sad, displeased look.

The woman pushed a light brown lock of hair away from her eyes and towards her ear. She didn't know whether to giggle at the thought of the all powerful Spider-Man being talked down to from a measly, almost overweight man, or to be sympathetic for the guy. He did just loose his job. But... Isn't Spider-Man like incredibly rich? He is just about the most famous man in New York.

"B-but Chris-" He paused after seeing his boss slightly narrow his eyes. "Uhh, sir, please, you gotta give me a second chance. I-"

"I've already given you a second chance Parker! Hell, I've even given you a third chance. I'm a fair guy but, I can't run this store by myself." Chris interrupted.

"I'm trying to juggle two jobs here, still I can barely pay my rent as it is. I can't afford to loose this job... It will send me out on the streets." Peter begged, his head hung low.

"Parker, I can't keep a unreliable employee, I'm sorry, but you're job here is over."

The woman's mouth dropped open. _Spider-Man poor? Struggling to survive just like the rest of us New Yorkers. _She felt for the guy, she really did. Having to balance his two totally different lives. She watched as he walked out of the story, slouched in defeat. The woman looked over at Chris who was about to speak, undoubtedly a job proposal towards her. She sighed, she couldn't take Spider-Man's job... Er... Other job. Not his super hero job. Quickly she walked out of the store, almost breaking into a run. She had to talk with him.

"Oh! Excuse me sir," She raised her voice, hoping he would hear her, despite the distance between them. Thankfully, he did. His head snapped up and he turned to look at her. She briskly walked towards him.

"Uh, hello... Do I know you?" Peter asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No, no, you don't. But I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with that store manager." She said sympathetically.

"Oh, yeah..."

"I was just wondering if maybe I could help you find a job... or something." A kind smile appeared on her lips.

"Is that a weird way of asking me out on a date?" Peter tipped his head, scanning over the woman in front of him. She looked to be in her late 30s. "If so, I don't really know you-" He was interrupted by her speaking.

"No," She laughed a bit. "I'm to old to date you... But that's besides the point. I was just seeing if I could help. I'm Sally Sue by the way," She reached her arm out, to shake his hand.

"Peter Parker," He said while shaking her hand. "B-" the loud sirens from rushing police cards blared in the distance, cutting Peter's sentence off. He backed up several steps, plots forming in his mind on how he can quickly ditch the woman without appearing to be rude. "Listen I-"

"Gotta go. I understand." She smiled again, watching him run to a nearby alley. Within seconds Spider-Man swung out, rushing towards the sound of sirens. "Thank you, Spider-Man..."

* * *

Several weeks later while Peter was checking his mail, he found a check written to him for 2,000 dollars. It didn't reveal who it came from, unfortunately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally was happily watching her blonde haired son playing with a Spider-Man action figure. _I hope it will be enough to you hold you for a bit, Peter. _She thought, her eyes drifting over to the TV where a news station was going on about how Spider-Man saved a certain blonde haired boy from a shooting.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is from the Spectacular Spider-Man tv show, one of my favorite tv version of spidey besides the The Animated version from the 90s. This is from season 1 episode 2, when Electro is created. When I was recently watching this particular scene and a 'what if' came to mind. I also apologize for the previous chapter that was quite short, and this short chapter. Sorry... **

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

"CONNORS!" A deep angry voice shouted while kicking down the door. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the intruder, there before them was Max, his non-conducting suit covering every inch of his body to prevent the electricity from spilling out. Liz Allen and Gwen Stacey gasped, jumping back, away from the angry man. Liz moved behind Peter, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, trying to find security. For some strange reason, she felt safe with Peter. _Out of all the people in the room, it's puny Parker who stays the bravest. _She mused.

"Where's Connors?" Max demanded, his only response were the girls shrieking as he took his hand and knocked everything off of the table before him. Various chemicals and vials clattered to the ground, breaking into thousands of jagged pieces. "You really don't want to keep me waiting kids," Max threatened. "Where's Connors?" He retaliated, his voice getting raspier and more threatening. Gwen peaked her head from from behind Eddie's broad shoulders, catching a glimpse of the electric man. She was quite thankful for the suit that kept his electricity in check.

"Max! I'm right here. _Try _to stay calm." Dr. Curt Connors answered, trying to keep up a believing sense of bravado. He was just in the other room, inserting the genetically altered lizard DNA into the shoulder of his nonexistent arm.

"CALM?" Max seethed, "We left calm a life time ago, doc!" He stepped towards the man, he really needed to find a cure of his electricity problems. All he wanted was to be normal again. To be able to drink a cup of coffee without sending a bolt of electricity from his mouth. "I can't take it anymore!" He paused, took another step forward, thrusting his hand out and jabbing his finger at Connor's chest. "Youcaused this. _You _cure it!" He growled.

"We're working on this Max... I-I promise. It'll just take time." Curt took a step back to regain some of his personal space. He prayed that Max could be swayed with reason.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME!" Max stretched back, his arms reached up and grabbed his head like he was in pain. "Cure me. NOW!" With one swift move Max shoved his hand out, a bolt of electricity shot out of his hand, hitting the wall above Connor's head. "Before I... Really get upset." Max Dillon had his hands up in standard boxing posture, electricity crackled and shone brighter than before from his fists. With one blast Connors and his wife could easily be killed.

"I _know _you can do it doc," he paused, walking towards Curt, cornering him against the wall. "All you need is proper... Motivation." His fist raised slightly.

Peter knew he had to help Curt out. It was his responsibility. He released a inward sigh, regretting what he was about to do. _Oh well. Secret identity thing was fun while it lasted. _Peter thought while he took a step foreword and twisted out of Liz's grip.

"Petey?" She whispered loud enough to grab Gwen and Brock's attention. The brunette watched Peter glance back at them for a brief second before his eyebrows furrowed and a look of pure determination covered his face. Unbeknownst to them, he was switching into Spider-Man mode.

"Hey! Lightning Butt! Missed me?" He shouted out, grabbing the attention of Max. The electric man growled, he recognized that voice... Especially that remark. _ "Alright Lightning Butt. Time to unplug!" Spider-Man quipped, shooting out webs towards the flat screen TVs behind him and throwing them at Max's head. Max retorted with a blast of electricity towards Spidey's chest, knocking him into a nearby car. "Woah! Electro-" But Spider-Man was interrupted by his phone ringing._

"Bro! What the hell are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" Eddie shouted, trying to grab Peter by the shoulder and knock some sense into the teen. But, Peter easily stepped out of the way from his hand, not one looking at him.

"What! I can't believe it!" Max yelled in disbelief. Peter Parker was Spider-Man. "Are you following me!?" He growled and shot a bolt of electricity at the boy, but thanks to Peter's Spider Sense, he was able to nimbly avoid it by doing a series of back flips.

"Now, now, have you ever thought that just maybe, you were following me?" Peter asked, reaching behind him to grab a small table, just in time to deflect another bolt of electricity.

"UGH!" Max growled, his annoyance level peaked. His judgement was clouded by his frustration towards Parker. He ripped the mask off his face, and out came a flow of electricity. He could feel the power almost double. Using his head and fists, he created a giant blast and aimed right towards Peter's head, in hopes of killing the guy. But, as always, the Spider-Sense prevailed and the boy just barely missed the attack. He could feel the heat of it as it passed over him and into the wall behind him.

"Woah! You almost got me." Peter stated, he turned his head for a brief moment, his attention trained on his Spider-Sense. "Liz, throw me my bag." He asked urgently. He needed his web shooters. The girl just stood there, wide eyed and frozen in shock. As was everyone around the room. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. They hadn't yet connected the dots, so Peter's apparent death was being watched through their eyes.

"LIZ!" Peter growled, after narrowly missing another attack from Max. That was enough to shake some sense into her.

"Uh right," she said, more towards herself. She reached down and grabbed his bag and tossed it to him, hoping that her shaking hands wouldn't mess up the aim to much. Peter caught it with ease reached in the bag and quickly got his familiar web shooters. With a pop, the shooters where secured on his forearms.

"Alright, now it's a even match." Peter said, his eyes narrowing towards Max. "Listen Max, if you just calm down and let the doc work, then there doesn't have to be a fight. I don't want to fight you."

Max cackled a disturbing laugh. "I am not Max! I am... I am- What did you call me earlier?"

"Uhh.. Lightning Butt?"

"NO! I am.. I am ELECTRO!" He yelled, his suit ripped and fell of his body, electricity sprung out wildly around him.

"Alright... Then you leave me no choice." Peter aimed towards another small table that was in the lab, and with one _thwip! thwip! _Two thin web strings were attached at each corner. Peter yanked the table and it flew across the room, hitting Electro squarely on the head, cracking in half. Gwen and everyone else in the room (besides Electro) gasped in astonishment. _Peter Parker? Spider-Man? I can't believe it! _Was probably the most accurate thought going through their brains.

Electro growled and released a quick, large shock of electricity. It hit Peter square in the chest. He crashed through a couple tables and landed into the wall, the wall cracked from the impact.

"PETER!" Gwen shouted, thinking he just got killed. But to her surprise, he released a groan and stood up, flung his shoes off, and did a flip and landed on the ceiling. He crawled foreword a bit and shot out more webbing that wrapped around Max's body. He tugged on the web and Max flung towards him. Peter yanked hard, and Electro crashed up into the ceiling and with more pulling Electro hit the ground. Hard. Max seethed and stood up. He ran towards Peter right as he jumped off the ceiling, and released blast after blast of Electricity. Peter wasn't able to dodge all the attacks, several skimmed him and others hit him full in the chest. His shirt was burnt and ripped. The red and blue costume stood out between the ribs in the shirt. Peter looked down and saw that one blast singed a bit of his costume.

"HEY!" He shouted. "That was totally UNCOOL." He pointed towards the small singe on his costume, "Do you know how expensive this material is? Sheesh. People these days have no respect." He quickly removed the remains of his shirt, he threw it in a random direction to get it out of his way. It looked odd, to see a half dressed Spider-Man. No mask, no gloves, just his costumed chest and regular pants with plain old socks. He shot a web out towards his bag and took out his gloves and mask. In one swift movement he was out of his pants, his socks were off, revealing that he had the rest of his costume under his clothing. He quickly put on his gloves and mask. Despite the pointlessness of the mask now, it was still a part of his costume. All the while Electro was trying to hit him with electricity.

_Okay Parker... Think. He doesn't have super strength, so if I could just land a few punches on him, get him unconscious. But how would I do tha- Ah hah! _Peter smirked, seeing the non conducting glove laying on the ground from across the room. He released a web line and it snatched the glove. He put it on over his hand and ran closer to Electro, trying to avoid as many attacks as he could. Finally, he was close enough to land a punch. He swung his fist back, preparing to deliver a hard blow to the head. "Come on proportionate strength of a spider... Don't fail me now." He muttered and released his fist, with a loud smack that resonated around the room, Electro stumbled back, falling to his knees, gripping his head. He noticed that the glove tore from the impact. But all he needed was just one punch... "This is going to hurt me a whole lot more than it will hurt you.." He stated. He put his fist back again, and delivered another hard punch. While he successfully knocked the man out, he received a direct hit of electricity that flowed through his very veins. He released a yell of pain and was flung back from the power, landing into a hard, thick concrete wall. Only this time, the wall didn't give.

The room was silent, no one knew what to say. Peter was the one who broke the silence. "Yup... Definitely hurt me more than him..." He wheezed out, his figured sat crumpled against the wall.

"Oh. My. God." Liz announced breathlessly.

That was when it hit Peter like a ton of bricks. _They knew. _He sighed and watched as they ran over to him. He mentally rehearsed what he was going to say... But he sat there speechless when he looked over at Gwen and found himself a victim fallen to the ways of _The Look._


End file.
